Only Human
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: Smaug takes human form to infiltrate Arendelle, but he never expects to fall in love with the queen! Rating is for a bit of violence. R&R, please!


**This is going to be interesting. ;) I'm sort of basing this off of a roleplay that I did a couple months back, where Smaug attacked Arendelle, and Elsa was forced to fend him off on her own. The other admin and I tossed the idea back and forth of Elsa somehow reducing Smaug to a human form, then trapping him in it, but he didn't really think that would work. I, however, am curious to see how it would play out. Hobey-ho, let's go!**

* * *

Elsa looked out the window at her beautiful kingdom as she got ready for her sister's birthday ball. She couldn't believe Anna was already turning nineteen. It seemed like only yesterday, the younger girl was running around the mountains, trying to convince Elsa that she could not only control her ice powers, but use them for good, all while falling head-over-heels for two men. One of those men had actually tried to kill her, while the other had risked his life to save her sister.

In reality, months had passed since then, and she had handled ruling over Arendelle surprisingly well. Elsa found that she was a very adept leader, and put her heart into everything she did, which included using her powers to help the kingdom, at times. However, she still was very shy at parties, preferring to make her initial appearance, then become a wallflower while her sister danced, laughed, and mingled. This ball would be no different...or so she thought.

* * *

Smaug walked through the streets of Arendelle in his human form, smirking at the humans who thought they were in absolutely no danger. "They are no different from the dwarfs and the lakemen. Well...they may be a bit taller...but that changes nothing. They are still oblivious, and weak. Oh, they are so weak, compared to me!" He said all of this under his breath, ensuring that no one could hear him. Still, he couldn't help but noticed how everyone looked at him. They were uneasy, as if they could sense his darkness, or even his murderous intent. "Perhaps they are not as oblivious as I thought..." he was cut off as a young, auburn-haired woman practically ran into him.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized hurriedly.

"Watch where you're going, will you?!" he said with intense severity, but still found himself helping her to her feet.

"Thanks, I'll try! You're not hurt, are you?" Strange. The girl seemed genuinely worried about him. Deciding to play along, Smaug gave a tight smile.

"No, of course not. You just need to be more careful, miss."

"Anna. My name is Anna."

"A pleasure to meet you, Anna, though I wish it were under..._different_ circumstances. You may call me Smaug. Jason Smaug."

"Oh. Nice meeting you, too, Smaug. Not to be rude, or anything, but I'm kind of in a hurry. I've got a ball to get to. That's...kinda why I almost ran you over. Again, I am totally sorry about that...!"

"Right. You should hurry along, then. And try to refrain from plowing into anymore strangers..." At that particular moment, Smaug got a brilliant idea. "Actually, it might be safer if I accompanied you there, myself, just to keep you out of trouble."

"Sure, if you want. I would love the company!"

"Then let's go, shall we?" With that, Smaug gave her a more charming grin, and offered her his arm. She took it happily, and they began running toward the palace gates. They arrived just in time, and Anna turned to thank him, standing on her toes and quickly kissing his cheek. This was unexpected, as it was Smaug's first kiss, and his face flushed slightly.

"You know, since you helped me, you're welcome to join in the festivities," Anna said with a smile, bringing the humanoid dragon back to his senses.

"Oh, no, I'm not much of a party-goer..."

"Aw, come on, I insist! Besides, not many guys would turn down a princess's invitation to her own birthday party!"

"You're going to be late, _Princess_," he mumbled, still trying to avoid entertaining the notion that she may have been asking him on a date.

"I still expect to see you there," she replied gaily, and slipped into the castle.

"Oh, you will. You can be sure of that." Smaug then turned on his heel, and started back the way he came. Initially, he had intended to walk the streets of Arendelle undetected to get an understanding of the layout, then change into his more powerful dragon form and lay waste to the land, terrorizing its inhabitants. But then that girl noticed him. Worse than that, she had actually been kind to him, and even invited him to her birthday ball. "Don't even think about it, you dolt," he muttered to himself. "She is nothing to you, just like all of the other puny humans in this doomed place. Don't let her into your head...Don't feel." But it was too late. He had already felt the smallest twinge of human emotion when she'd kissed him, and he couldn't help but want more. "Alright. I'll go to the silly ball, then unleash my true power. This changes nothing!" With that, he rushed into the inn where he was staying, and went to his room to change into more suitable attire.

* * *

Elsa looked around the crowded ballroom. She saw her sister dancing with Kristoff. She saw all of the various ambassadors from different countries who wanted to get into Arendelle's good graces, but couldn't afford to send their leaders. They were all so jovial and happy. "Like I should be," she said to herself, and tried to fake a smile. No one seemed to notice, though. Even Anna was too caught up in the festivities to pay attention to the wall-flower queen. "That's alright. She should be happy. It is her birthday, after all, and..."

She trailed off when she saw the tall, dark-haired stranger, across the ballroom. He was dressed in almost all black, with some gold trimming, and his amber eyes kept glancing around the room, before looking down for a few moments. He looked just as uncomfortable as her, if not more so. She really had no idea why he was alone; even she had to admit that he was quite attractive. She caught herself staring at him, and quickly looked away, her cheeks turning a bit pink, but it was too late. Before she knew it, he was beside her.

"I didn't expect to see someone as uncomfortable as myself at this party," he said with a smooth, English accent.

"Neither did I. Honestly, I thought I would get better about it over time."

"Really?" he chuckled slightly. "This is my first... I don't usually get invited anywhere. Not that great with people."

"Do you mind if I ask who invited you?"

"Of course not. It was the princess, herself. It's funny. She told me she expected to see me here, but she hasn't even noticed me, yet."

"That's my sister for you," Elsa sighed. "She has a good heart, but she's a social butterfly. She talks to so many people, but hardly notices the wall-flowers. How did you meet her, by the way?"

"She practically ran me over, earlier, trying to get here in time for the ball!" This got a slight giggle from Elsa, and she finally saw the stranger smile. "I escorted her to the palace gates so she wouldn't do the same to some other poor bloke, and my reward was a kiss and an invitation. I'm still not even sure why I came..."

"That's how I feel about these things, sometimes. I kind of have to attend, though. A good queen has to be at least somewhat sociable..."

"May I have this dance, then, my queen?" he asked, bowing deeply and giving her a charming smile.

"O-oh, I don't really...well...alright, why not? I guess I'll have to learn, at some point!" She smiled back and took his offered hand, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance-floor. They stepped into an easy, elegant waltz, floating around the room as if they were dancing on air. They gazed into each other's eyes, not even noticing how everyone stared at them.

* * *

As Smaug gazed into the queen's eyes, he couldn't help being mesmerized by her incredible beauty. He wondered why such a treasure had been so alone this whole time. Perhaps she was waiting for him, a dragon who could see her true brilliance. No, that wasn't possible. No one would wait for Smaug, the Great and Terrible. But this queen had no idea who _he_ was. She just knew of the dark-haired, _human_ stranger who had just randomly asked her to dance.

_Don't get too attached, Smaug,_ the fire within him scolded. _You know she will be dead, soon, along with all of the others of her miserable kind._

_ No, she's different!_

_ She is a lowly human, and no match for a mighty dragon, such as ourselves._

_ I won't attack. Not tonight. Please, just let me have one night to myself, to be with her._

_ You're hopeless, and the dragon is hungry!_

_ One more night, and then you can have all of the desolation you want!_

_ Fine, but on the stroke of midnight, I will be unleashed, and Jason Smaug will be no more. You will perish with your precious queen!_

_ Begone, foul flames! Leave me be!_

"Is something wrong?" the queen asked, looking genuinely concerned. "You seem troubled..."

"No, I'm alright. You are a very beautiful dancer, by the way. Are you sure this is your first time trying?" He smiled at her, trying to forget the dire warning his inner dragon had given him. The smile that she flashed back nearly made his heart skip a beat.

"Are you?" she asked coyly. "You seem quite adept at it, yourself, for someone who's never been to a ball."

"Ah, but that's because I had a wonderful partner," he murmured in her ear, holding her close to him while he could. "I didn't catch your name, by the way."

"Oh, right. I'm Elsa."

"Pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa. I'm Jason Smaug."

"The pleasure is all mine, Jason. So, how long are you in town?" He frowned a bit. Could that be...hope, in her eyes? Those bright, icy, blue eyes that gazed so longingly into his own...

"Not too long, I'm afraid. I have to leave at midnight...Actually, there's something I must tell you-" He was cut off by Anna as she ran over to her sister in excitement.

"Ohmygosh, that was so amazing, Elsa! I never knew you could dance like that! I'm so glad you met my new friend, Smaug, too. Isn't he handsome?" the hyper, younger girl asked, elbowing her sister playfully in the ribs. Both Smaug and Elsa blushed a bit, and looked away from each other, but the humanoid dragon still smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Anna, but I don't quite think-"

"He is...he's definitely attractive." Anna giggled at her sister's reply, and pushed her toward Smaug, who caught her in his arms almost reflexively. They both blushed and let out a chuckle.

"You two are so perfect for each other!" Anna squealed.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Kristoff's 'Love Experts'," Elsa retorted, but her smile said that she was kidding. That smile made Smaug want to stay with her forever. However, the moment he thought about that, the dragon's fire began boiling in his stomach.

_Midnight approaches, puny little Jason._

_ No!_

_ She will die, and so will her sister, and all of the people she loves, and so will you. You can't fight this! I am Smaug, the Great and Terrible, and you are no match for me!_

_ I can and will fight you! I won't let you take their lives! I am _done _letting you control me! I...I don't even want to be a dragon, anymore. I want to stay human!_

_ Too bad._

_ NO!_

_ You only have fifteen minutes of humanity left. Spend them wisely. _Once again, the fire burned in his stomach, stronger than the last time. Jason winced, but tried not to let his pain show.

"Er...Queen Elsa...may I please talk to you in private?"

"Oh, of course," she replied, growing concerned again. She led him out of the ballroom to a quiet hallway. Jason looked around to make sure they were completely alone. "Jason, what's wrong? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"No...Elsa, I need your help. There's something inside me that's threatening to take over. A dragon. It wants to..." the fire burned inside him again, and this time it made him cry out a bit, clutching his abdomen. "It wants to demolish this land. I'm trying to control it, but I can't, not for much longer. Elsa, you have to get everyone out. Evacuate your people, please...!"

"W-what? No! I can't leave you like this!"

"Please, you have to! I don't want to hurt anyone..." More fire.

"Alright, I'll end the party early, so they won't be alarmed. How much longer do you have?"

"Ten minutes, twelve if I really push it, but you have to get them out!"

"I will, and then I'll come back to help you as soon as I can."

"Please, just hurry- AH!" He clutched his stomach tighter as the flames grew inside him. Elsa hesitated for a moment, then went to evacuate the palace.

_Get to a balcony, traitor,_ the dragon snarled inside his head, but Jason refused.

"I won't! If you're going to take over my body, the least I can do is give them a fighting chance! I will keep you trapped in here for as long as I possibly can, foul demon! That means no windows or doors. There will be no escape! This castle shall be our prison, just like the Lonely Mountain was, until that stupid hobbit found us.

_The hobbit was clever not to tell us his name, though. I'll give him that. Still, why must you always get in my way?! Pathetic human!_

"Oh, I'm still full-on dragon. I just...I've now felt love. You haven't. You have no idea what it's like to love another person because you're so caught up in your greed and blood-lust!" He laughed slightly. "And now, I finally know what we've been missing! To love another person is to see the face of God, and you won't accept that. You never have! This is why I want to be rid of you!"

_Fool! You will never be rid of me! _With that, a wave of intense fire swept through Jason's body, making him scream out in pain, and he collapsed. Elsa arrived just in time, and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Jason?! A-are you alright?"

"Fine and dandy, love. Is everyone out?"

"Yes, even the servants. It's just us."

"Good. I only have a few minutes before it completely takes over, so I have to tell you these few last things. First off, you have to find some way of crippling him; he cannot be allowed to escape this place alive. Cripple him and lock him up in the deepest, darkest dungeon you have, then throw away the key. Second, and most importantly...I'm so sorry." She was crying. He could feel her tears landing on his face. They were cold, like arctic seawater, and felt so refreshing, but they were filled with despair. He hated seeing her in pain.

"I...don't want to lose you, Jason." The room was growing colder by the second.

"_Smaug, dear queen. I am Smaug, the Terrible. Your precious 'Jason' was a character, a work of fiction designed to get me through your gates. He was right about one thing, though. There is certainly something...different about you._" As he spoke, the dragon moved away from her, then began to grow and transform, a malicious smirk plastered on his face the whole time. It only grew more terrible as the creature took it's reptilian shape.

"No! He was real! I felt his heart! He was a living, breathing person, the other side of your coin, and he still lives! I promise, I will bring him back!" The young queen stood defiantly, and her personality changed as she took in the dragon's form. "You have no idea what I am capable of, Charcoal Breath."

"_Feisty words from such a tiny queen._"

"That's because I can back them up!" With that, Elsa let loose her icy fury, sending a wintry blast into the dragon's open mouth, and freezing whatever organs allowed him to breathe fire. The dragon roared in anger and lunged at her, exposing his breast and the weak spot created by a previous warrior. Elsa seized her opportunity and sent a razor-sharp spear of ice straight toward it at just the right moment. After a second that seemed like an eternity, the frozen projectile hit its mark. The dragon roared once again as its entire body began to freeze, starting with its heart.

But, to Elsa's surprise and despair, Smaug reverted back to its human shape, so that Jason would be the one to freeze. Tears streamed down her face as she knelt beside him, trying to call his name, but unable to form the word with her voice. "Elsa," he murmured. "It's alright. You did what you had to do. Smaug, the Terrible Wyrm, is gone, now. There is just me, and I am incredibly grateful to you. You have freed me." He smiled weakly up at her, hoping that she would smile back through her tears. She did.

"Jason...I-I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I will always be right..." he reached up and tapped the spot where he knew her heart was, "here. As long as you remember me, I will always stay with you. You will never be alone, Elsa, because I love you, too." With this statement, which he believed to be his last, Jason Smaug, once a great and terrible dragon who caused much desolation throughout the lands of Middle Earth, leaned upward and kissed his first true love.

* * *

The days after Elsa and Smaug's battle were filled with revelries and celebrations, all of which the queen enjoyed with her sister, her subjects, and a peculiar stranger that she had met at the ball. He had dark hair, pale skin that bore only a few scars, and amber eyes that could set the whole world on fire, if he wanted them to. He went by Jason, but no one could ever know his true name, except for the queen and the princess. He still considered Anna a close friend, even if she was a bit reckless, and a social butterfly. Elsa was infatuated with him, and he with her. They were a match made in heaven; fire and ice, like Yin and Yang, combined to make a beautiful picture that all of Arendelle loved.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! I know Smaug is really out of character, but I really tried to elaborate on the difference between his human form and his dragon form as the story went on, eventually splitting them into two completely different personalities, then extinguishing one of them altogether. This does mean that Smaug, or Jason as he now prefers to be called, is trapped in his human form, but genetically speaking, he is still a dragon, so he may or may not still have some of his powers. ;) I'll leave that up to your imagination. Be sure to review, but no flames! Smaug will eat them, and then he'll get hyper, and nobody needs that!**


End file.
